


like sun on the rise

by somhiuld



Series: i'll go with you, even to the dark. [2]
Category: NJTTW, SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somhiuld/pseuds/somhiuld
Summary: An ordinary morning, that's all the more special when it's just them.





	like sun on the rise

**Author's Note:**

> basically just fluff in a mafia au, who'da thunk it?
> 
> also blame goes to [these](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtY68DCU0AEZBXn.jpg) [two](http://t1.daumcdn.net/news/201612/01/tvreport/20161201133804014khwh.jpg) pictures.

Jiwon stirs when the light hits his eyes, stinging him awake. The sheets rustle softly as he moves to check the clock beside the bed. 8:07am. It’s earlier than he wanted, but another dreary, unpredictable day awaits him, so he may as well enjoy the temporal peace he can get while he still can.

Temporal peace also comes in the form of the sleeping figure lying with his back facing him. Jiwon watches as Mino’s body rises and falls with each breath he takes, slow like the ebb and flow of a tide. So too like the sea, does Mino bring him stability, or at least some form of steadiness in this crazy life that he leads. His eyes travel to the tattoo on his back, that Jiwon has traced enough times to remember.

After some time being still, watching Mino as he rests, Jiwon finally decides to really begin his day, peeling himself from the temptingly soft and comfortable sheets, trying not to wake Mino as well. They had a long day and an equally long night, both wearing each other out in the most delectable of ways, by the end of it. After locating and clothing himself with his boxer shorts, Jiwon’s feet softly pads out the door, and he gently closes it behind him with a soft click, Mino not stirring an inch.

His next stop for the morning is the kitchen. Breakfasttime is a luxury that doesn’t come everyday for someone like him, who has to be on his toes almost every hour. Breakfast is not a habit of his, but getting his dose of caffeine is, so he loads the beans after filling the pot with water, and watches with half opened eyes as the coffee is made. The aroma fills the room and Jiwon draws a long breath, taking it all in. An undisturbed morning with good coffee. _Perfection, almost,_ he thinks. The ordinary of it all makes him forget for a second that there are armed men in strategic corners of his expansive house.

But he’s not going to let that stop him. He picks up his mug and heads to the living room, seating himself on the roomiest couch. The fireplace is still going strongly with the help of his men, and it makes things seem more homely. Here in this space, Jiwon can put aside for a moment that he’s one of the most dangerous men in Seoul, living on the edge, having to look over his shoulder at nearly every opportunity. But one mission gone right brings so much reward, such as mornings like this.

He sips his coffee, just staring blankly into space. His phone vibrates on the glass side table, but he knows it can wait. _Just today, it can._ He’s earned it.

After some moments of silence, he hears the sound of feet dragging slightly, and a door closing. The footsteps get progressively louder and louder, and soon Jiwon is greeted with arms wrapping around him from behind. Mino’s finally awake. “Morning, hyung,” Mino’s voice is raspy in his ears. Jiwon reaches up to stroke Mino’s arm leisurely, without a word.

“Why do you feel so prickly—” Jiwon remarks curiously, before turning around to be greeted with the sight of Mino, hair unkempt, in nothing but the animal print coat that Jiwon had worn to when they had gone out for dinner last night, and had left hanging on a chair in the room. Jiwon’s lips curl into a half smile.

“You really like that, huh,” Jiwon replies, voice low. Mino leans down, and Jiwon feels him nodding against his neck. Jiwon lets out a soft chuckle in response. “You have good taste. Shall I get you one then?” he asks, voice laden with affection. If he could, he wanted to give Mino the stars. Anything for him, after all that he’s done for him, by his side at the lowest and darkest.

Mino hangs his head, and mutters something that sounds like disagreement. Jiwon raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have to worry about the price, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” Even though they’d been together for some time, Jiwon still saw how Mino’s eyes would dart about distractedly whenever they went out. He wondered if the younger was still conscious about his place, whether he belonged in Jiwon’s closest circle, perhaps being the closest person. But in response, Mino just hums, sending pleasant vibrations along Jiwon’s neck, and shakes his head.

“It wouldn’t smell like you,” he whispers, soft and coy. At that, something tugs at Jiwon. He mutely takes Mino’s hand, pulling him to climb over and sit with him on the couch. They’re sitting across each other, and Jiwon’s hand moves to stroke Mino’s hair, fingers running through his fringe.He then moves to cup Mino’s cheek, Mino watching with a steady gaze. But Jiwon looks into his eyes, and it’s nothing but tender.

 _If only it could be like this, every day. Heck, even forever,_ Jiwon thinks. He knows only with Mino can he be this vulnerable. So he leans over, crossing that space between them, but stops an inch in front of Mino’s face. Mino pouts, and Jiwon tries to stifle a laugh, his face a little distorted and lips twisted. Jiwon makes up for it by finally closing that space between them, lips meeting Mino’s, eyes fluttering, and hands moving to the side of his face.

“Good morning to you too,” he whispers, and Mino can feel the smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/somhiuld) though it's a bit bare now orz


End file.
